King's Castle
is the fourth dungeon added to Dungeon Quest, It was added in April 6, 2019. It is available at level 70 for difficulty and level 75 for difficulty. Minibosses include the Beast Master in the 3rd room and the Arch-Mage in the 5th room. The boss is The King. This dungeon also introduced a new type of enemy. The Hitman runs quickly and has an area-based strike. The Hitman has equal health to all the other mobs and deals more than average damage. It is recommended to have 10k~ 20k HP for difficulty, and 20k~40k HP for difficulty. The soundtrack theme's name is unknown but the soundtrack is found. The boss soundtrack is called "Incoming". Mobs King's Guard The King's Guard is the melee enemy of King's Castle. It has identical AI to the Sand Peasant, Sand Giant, Frost Minion, Ice Minion, Pirate Savage, and the Infected Pirate. They will chase who attracted them first, after that the person who did the most damage to them, then the person who has taunted them. They will follow you and when close enough, strike and do damage. If grouped up when getting attacked you will take very high damage, so grouping them may not be a good idea. Elementalist The Elementalist is the ranged enemy of King's Castle. It has identical AI to the Pirate Rifleman and Frost Wizard. It moves slowly and shoots a beam that does moderate damage. This is usually why they will be killed last in a group. As there is multiple of them in a group normally, be wary of their attacks stacking, as this can do very high damage to even the tankiest of players. Hitman The Hitman is the first unique common mob in the game, as its attack and AI are different compared to the normal enemies. Like the King's Guard, they will chase you, and with the same chasing factors listed above. However, they have a very fast movement speed and will catch up to you quickly. When they get close to a player they will start to attack in the red rectangle square that appears in front of them. They attack quickly but just slowly enough so that if you keep moving the attack will miss. You can also avoid them by walking through them, as the delay before their attack gives you enough time. Keep in mind this attack can hit multiple people at once, so grouped up players may not be the best strategy against hordes of them. Mini-Bosses Beast Master The Beast Master is the first miniboss in the King's Castle, located in the 3rd room. The encounter will begin after one player walks up to the middle of the stage. His attacks typically hit wide areas while within a narrow hallway, so maneuverability is key. Encounter Beast Master has three attacks: *Checkered Center Line (opening attack) **Covers the area from Beast Master to the stage's entrance in checkered bricks, dissipating .5 sec after spawning, damaging anyone within them **Additionally, the sides are covered in a solid line from Beast Master to the stage entrance *Solid Center Line (secondary attack) **Like the previous attack, only the two states (checkered vs solid) are switched **Hits 4 times over 3 sec *Melee AoE (third attack) **Creates a small zone on Beast Master which damages any players close to him, this attack usually does more damage than the other attacks. *Then loops back, though the checkered parts of his attacks do alternate Strategy Staying between the gaps of the checkered parts of his attacks are all that is needed. Strafing left or right, or up and down are the baseline maneuvers of this encounter. Each of his attacks deals around 6-7k ( ) or 10k~ ( ) per hit, so it is imperative that you move and respond quickly. Arch-Mage The Arch-Mage is the second miniboss in the King's Castle dungeon, located in the 5th room. Encounter Once you defeat the horde of mobs before this room, locate the purple barrier. The miniboss is located behind it. This boss is sometimes described harder than the other mini-boss and requires a skill level of dodging. Make sure to keep moving. Each of his attacks does about 6-7k ( ) per hit, and 10k ( ). Strategy Try to stay in range to attack it, and make sure to keep moving. This is important because the Arch-Mage summons exploding books under you and your team. He fires laser beams in rapid succession, and his lattice pattern attack is formidable. Once you stay in a dodge-able range, output damage against this mini-boss. He is described as harder to defeat, but because he resides in a large and spacious room, so his attacks are free to dodge. As stated before, this boss spams his attacks, so be on the lookout if you're his target! His attacks consist of randomly placed explosions, a laser beam, and a lattice pattern laser strike. These explode/set off in rapid succession, but are dodge-able if the time is given. The book explosions have a somewhat delayed explosion time, so this can be effective, as what you thought exploded might explode in your face. The King The King is the final boss of the King's Castle dungeon. His appearance is a massive figure wearing Godly Guardian Armor but the set is red and wielding two blades which give off a bright yellow and red glow, and the king does around 10k damage on and around 20k on . Encounter The King has four attacks in the following sequence: *Line Strike **Creates a long line extending from his current location, targeting a player at random for each strike. **Attacks 3 times over 5 sec. *Distance Leap **Targets a player at random and creates an orange circle of their current location. **Leaps over to their location, damaging anyone within the area of attack. **On the second round of this attack, he first makes the room darker so only the person being jumped on or people close to the player will notice it. *Then loops back in this cycle. Strategy The King summons lava to encompass the whole map, excluding his chamber, to seal off the map, so making sure that you are in the room or on the last pillars are critical, especially for Universal Healers. (If there are enough Universal Healers in your party, you may not need to worry about The King's lava.) The King's lava does about 2k~4K damage. When you first enter the area in the boss room, he will send a Line Strike towards your direction. The best way to avoid this is to keep your camera focused on The King and move with 'a' or 'd'. After the first Line Strike, adjust your camera once more, then repeat this once more after he does the last Line Strike. The King will then use Distance Leap. Avoid Distance Leap by not changing your direction of movement. Do not stay close to other players while attacking The King, this could potentially lead to an attack in which both of you cannot escape. # Lava encompasses the whole map; thus, stay inside the boss room area. # Go inside the region of his Line Strike. Avoid these Line Strikes by adjusting your camera to be locked on him after each Line Strike. ## Do not stay close to other players or move with their direction. # All three Line Strikes have finished, now keep your movement straight and do not adjust your camera, so the Distance Leap does not hit. ## Do not stay close to other players or move with their direction. # Attack, there will be a period of cool down for The King during this time. ## Split up after 2 - 3 seconds. # Repeat instructions 2 - 4. Alternatively, you can lure his Distance Leap to the stairs, and he will glitch and stop attacking. Stages #The first stage (after you start the dungeon) starts on the outside of the castle. In this area there are 3 groups of mobs, mainly consisting of King's Guard, a few Elementalists, and in group 2 (perhaps 3) a single Hitman. #Stage 2 seems to take place on a drawbridge, which its door raises up when the first stage is cleared. There are 2 blockades of mobs, one in the middle and at the next stages door. There is a few more Hitmen, some more Elementalists, and fewer King's Guard. This is also when you can start getting hit by multiple Elementalist shots from a group, so be wary. #Stage 3 includes the first mini-boss, the Beast Master. When starting, he appears to be waiting on an arch-like bridge waiting for you. When you get close enough (or sometimes when the stage starts) he appears to jump down (disappears and appears at the bottom of the drawbridge and he starts to attack). His attacks can be mainly listed on his page, so check it right here. #Next, after defeating the Beast Master, you enter the main room, and when entered, immediately bombarded by Elementalists. Be wary of this when entering the room ''behind ''a person. There are more Elementalists then usual, and very few king's guards, and some hitmen. There is a corridor that is blocked by a purple wall of magical means, which unlocks next. #In this room, the Arch-Mage appears, and his attacks can be viewed more into detail right here. #By going back to stage 4, a door opposite the Arch-Mages place is open. This takes place in a small courtyard, where a pillar seemingly has fallen down. In this, the first group contains an abundance of King's Guard, an Elementalist, and 2/3 hitmen. However, in the next group, contains a single guard and 5 or 6 hitmen. #After going into the unlocked corridor from Stage 6, you go into a dark hallway with pillars. At the back lies a great silver giant set of doors, and in the way a large amount (in 2 groups) all 3 mobs. Elementalist stacked attacks are very easy to get hit by here so be careful. #Entering the set of giant doors reveals the throne-room of The King. His attacks can be listed right here. In this room is a gigantic silver like room, which is perfect to dodge the King's attacks. He seems to have a throne, but he is already standing up when the room is entered. Obtainable Loot Weapon Drops Spell Drops Armor Drops Difficulty Levels and XP Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:King's Castle